Resident Evil: Agents Under Fire
by Tinelia
Summary: Carlene is based off real-life professional wrestler "Jazz."


**Written By, Victor Chambliss**

**My Novels**

**Resident Evil: Agents Under Fire**

**Synopsis: The story continues as twins, Carlene and Charlene have made their way out of the depths of Raccoon City. After successfully escaping with the help of three survivors, they end up being hired as secret agents for a secret U.S. organization. To their advantage, they managed to hone their skills, becoming more efficient in **_**special **_**work. While living in satisfaction for 2 months, the team is sent on a mission to Haiti to research the disappearance of a royal family. This time they will be well prepared for the worst.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

**Chapter Begins In a secret U.S. resort, Carlene, Charlene, Dru, Ryan, and Cheryl have established a team known as Jazz. They are the best in the resort, recruiting four key members in the process. An elite nurse, capable of healing the worst in condition. Her name is Jennifer Dove. A quick, agile stealth artist who has a penchant for working in lit places. His name is Ishmael Maldonado. In addition, they recruited a sagacious weapon perfectionist, turning a simple handgun into a weapon of mass destruction. Her name is Dorothy Horne. The last recruit is a former blind bodybuilder whose keen sense of hearing makes him unstoppable on the practice field. He specializes in explosives. His name is Dwayne Rhames. **

**In the middle of a training session, Jazz's source of information, Ingrid Hunnigan called them in for a new mission briefing. "Okay team, the U.S. wants you to leave to Haiti immediately." she said. "Why?" Charlene asked. "The royal LeBeau family has mysteriously disappeared after giving us a large amount of information about random killings from a voodoo cult." she explained. "What did they say?" Cheryl asked. "A voodoo church had begun performing rituals on random civilians, resulting in their deaths. Then, their numbers began increasing and they began leaving their churches performing 'exorcisms' on people who wouldn't join. However, these exorcisms were far from spiritual righteousness and holiness. They were very grisly and unorthodox. The LeBeau family requested a rescue, but they were missing after that." she explained. "I'm guessing that you want us to do a recon and a rescue, right?" Carlene asked. "Very much so." she said. "Well, have 2 choppers ready in an hour. Team, let's move." Carlene said. **

**The team immediately headed to the weaponry room. Everyone put on their team cat suits and their bulletproof vests. They soon began arming themselves. Carlene, Charlene, and Ryan armed themselves with two magnums, two handguns, a knife, and a shotgun. Regarding her age, Cheryl was only allowed to equip a taser gun, a knife, and a compound bow. She's quite the precisionist. Dru equipped himself with 4 handguns, his sword, and his prized rifle. Ishmael equipped a magnum, handgun, knife, and a machine gun. Dorothy equipped herself with a grappling hook, harpoon, two handguns, a knife, and a taser gun. Jennifer equipped herself with the same arsenal as Cheryl. Her medical arsenal was already enough to carry. The humongous Dwayne equipped himself with two magnums, two handguns, a knife, a shotgun, and a machine gun. After arming themselves with their weapons, they headed to the helipad and boarded the helicopter. They made the seatbelts click and headed to Haiti. On the ride, Cheryl was anxious to know how Dwayne was going to succeed on the mission in his condition. "Dwayne, how can you do this mission and be blind at the same time?" Cheryl asked. Dwayne chuckled and scratched his goatee. "I can see just as good as you can. Remember that." he chuckled. "Cheryl!" Carlene called. "Yeah?" she replied. "Make sure Cassa and Mickey don't have any accidents on this flight. I don't wanna smell that when we come back." Carlene said. "I have them on record. I know when they have to and when they don't. No worries." Cheryl said. **

**The flight to Haiti was extremely long. The flight was almost unbearable for Dorothy. She has a phobia of long flights after her last accident. When the team arrived, it was extremely hot and sunny. "This ain't my idea of a hot summer vacation." Cheryl said. "Well, get used to it. We're going to be here for a long time." Ishmael said. "What's the plan?" Dwayne asked. "Let's take a look around first." Charlene said. Everyone left the landing area and began walking exploring. Suddenly, Ingrid called. "Yeah?" Carlene answered. "Everyone, you're in ****Gonaïves. It's a city in Haiti." she said. "Where exactly are we going?" Carlene asked. "From what I know, the church is in the outskirts of Gonaïves. Head as far north as you can." she explained. "Like that's a big help. Alright team, let's head out. Dru, Dwayne, and Jennifer, you're with me. Let's go." Carlene said.**

**Chapter 2: Out Of The Hole & Back Down Again**

**Chapter Begins Everyone began walking down a street. The Haitians looked at everyone with death glares. They had angry expressions on their faces. "I swear, if they keep looking at me like this, I'm going to shoot somebody." Carlene said. "Come down, Carlene. No shooting just yet." Dru said. "I would at least expect a hotel we could stay in." Jennifer said. "Are you serious? Girl, please. We are not here to relax." Charlene said. Carlene grabbed a picture of the LeBeau family out of her pocket and walked up to one of the villagers. "Dorothy!" she called. Dorothy walked over to Carlene. "Yeah?" she said. "I need you to translate for me. I know you're multilingual and all. Ask him has he ever seen them?" she requested. Once Dorothy asked the man, he smiled. All of the bystanders looked at all of them with meaner stares. "Come with me. I'll tell you about the LeBeau family." he said. "Oh, you speak English now." Carlene said. "I never said I didn't. You assumed I didn't." he said. "Whatever. Let's go team." he said.**

**The man took them behind his shop on his patio. Everyone sat down in chairs and listened to what he had to say. "The LeBeau family are the richest in Gonaïves. They were a very peaceful people, giving their least prized possessions to the poor." he said. "What about their disappearance?" Ryan asked. "Ne'Zaunt Enclave are a voodoo cult who suppress their religion on the weak. Unfortunately, their **_**holiness **_**comes with a price. When performing their rituals, baptize you in a pool of contaminated blood. Then, they make you drink the poison of a cobra. Lastly, they drop an anaconda's egg in your body. Once it hates, you become the devil's work." he explained. "How do you know this?" Charlene asked. "Because one, I performed the ceremony. However, I dropped out of the cult allowed to live." he said. "Who's the leader of this freak show?" Ryan asked. "The leader's name is Jean Marceaux**. **He possess the power of the snake, a level of voodoo magic here. Unfortunately, I've spoken enough." he said. "Why?" Cheryl asked.**

**Suddenly, everyone heard shouts of the civilians. "That is the reason. Soon, I will be dead or a victim of the snake." he said. "No. You don't deserve to die." Cheryl said. "I'm sorry. Jean holds my life in his hands and…" the man started to thrust back and forth. Quicker than a blink, he rose into the air and was quickly levitated to a castle on a large hill. "That musts be where Jean is." Jennifer said. "Yeah, but we have company." Dwayne said. The civilians began beating on the shop owner's front door. "Charlene, my team will hold them off. Since you have Cheryl, you get a head start." Carlene said. "Okay. My team, let's move!" Charlene ordered. Charlene, Dorothy, Ryan, Ishmael, and Cheryl headed through the back. Their path was blocked by a house. "It seems the only way up is over." Charlene said. "Let me go investigate first." Dorothy said.**

**Dorothy used her grappling hook and ascended to the roof of the house. She saw a large number of civilians heading toward the other team's direction. "They're in a run for their money. It's clear! Send Cassa up first!" Dorothy said. "Grab her feet first." Charlene said. Charlene and Cheryl pushed a garbage dumpster on the wall of the house. Ishmael and Ryan put Cassa on top of the dumpster. They climbed on the dumpster and grabbed Cassa. They lifted her up and Dorothy helped elevate her onto the roof. Charlene climbed on the roof. Behind her, Cheryl was elevated on the roof by Ishmael and Ryan. Then, the two men came on the roof. Suddenly, a few civilians noticed everyone on the roof. They began to shout in Haitian. "Dorothy, what are they saying?" Charlene asked. "They're saying 'look.' We have to hurry." Dorothy said. Everyone jumped off of the roof and ran down a street. "We have an audience." Ishmael said, turning back every second. All of whom were carrying chairs, hammers, shears, etc. The group was stopped by a large building. Unfortunately, it was locked. "What are we gonna do?" Cheryl asked. "Look, there's a house. And there appears to be an indentation on the wall. Ryan, take Cheryl into that house and lay low. Dorothy, you try to find something that can fill this whole. Ishmael, we're going to lead the civilians away." Charlene said. **

**Charlene's team dispersed, putting their plan in formation. Meanwhile, Carlene's team had gained the short end of the stick. The civilians were extremely volatile and hostile. They went to great lengths to kill everyone. They had ran north of the old man's shop, fighting away. "Carlene, we can't keep this up forever. We have to live to fight another time." Dwayne said. In the midst of the shooting, Jennifer kept bagging back. Suddenly, she fell into a hole. "Help!" she screamed. Dru went to the hole that Jennifer had fallen in. "Everyone, down here." Dru said. "Let's go." Carlene ordered. Everyone jumped down the hole and proceeded through it. However, Dwayne can't see in the dark. "Carlene, I can't." he said. "Anybody have a flashlight?" Carlene asked. "I do." Jennifer said. Jennifer grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. "How is it?" Carlene asked Dwayne. "It'll do." he said. They continued with caution. "Those civilians don't take well to strangers." Jennifer said. "I guess not. They seemed strangely aggressive." Dru said. "According to the old man, I don't think their human anymore." Carlene said. "What does that mean?" Jennifer asked. "Well, keep your mind right." Carlene replied. "I'm beginning to think the LeBeau family are a lost cause." Dwayne said. "Well, we don't know anything yet." Carlene said.**

**The cave came to an end. To their advantage, there was a ladder leading up. From afar, Dwayne heard noises. "We better get up. Y'all go on ahead of me." Dwayne said. Carlene, Jennifer, and Dru all proceeded up the ladder. Dwayne stayed at the bottom to make sure no unwelcome followers would come about. However, the ladder was extremely long. It seemed like an endless trail. "Dwayne, you better be on your way. It's a long way up!" Carlene yelled. Suddenly, the voices became louder. They were the voices of the civilians. "Hurry up!" Dwayne yelled. Dwayne began throwing highly-explosive grenades in their direction. Their bodies began flying everywhere. However, those unaffected increased in anger and began to scurry. Dwayne turned around and began climbing up the ladder. Carlene, Jennifer, and Dru finally made it to the top. They ended up in a house. "Jennifer and Dru, go and investigate. I'll be waiting for Dwayne." Carlene said.**

**As Carlene awaited Dwayne, Jennifer and Dru began to investigate the house. All of rooms were empty. They went to the front door to see a clear pathway. The two reported back to Carlene. "We can leave through the front entrance." Dru said. "Good. Hurry up Dwayne!" Carlene yelled. Dwayne quickly traveled up the ladder. "Throw a bomb down. Y'all, help me barricade this entrance." Carlene ordered. Carlene, Dru, and Jennifer began throwing all of the furnishings down the hole. For the final touch, Dwayne threw an incendiary bomb in the hole. After closing the hole, they exited the house. They ran down the path that was civilian-free. Their path was stopped by a metal door. Dru searched the door. "It can be opened. It just needs a little push." Dru said. Carlene and Dwayne rammed the door and it opened. **

**Dwayne closed the door behind them and they scurried off of the bridge. "Dwayne, blow it." Carlene ordered. Dwayne grabbed a bomb and blew up the bridge so the civilians couldn't follow. As they continued, they noticed that they walked right into a trap. "These are some smart motherfuckers. It's disgusting." Carlene said. "There's not that many." Dru said. The people stood there armed with every deadly weapon in the area. "Dwayne, throw a smoke bomb. Once it explodes, everyone split up." Carlene said. Dwayne grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the people. When the smoke began to air, all of them split up. Carlene equipped herself with a magnum and covered behind a house. She walked slowly to the right, coming to the edge of the wall. Suddenly, two female civilians approached her with a knife and a bayonet. "Oh, I don't need to waste ammo. I can handle these bitches myself." Carlene said, putting her magnum back in it's holster. The two ladies charged at Carlene. One swung the knife her way and she sidestepped, striking her in the stomach. She kicked the other one in the stomach, grabbing both of their heads and smashing them into each other. Carlene equipper her magnum again and shot both of them in the head. "It's a wrap." Carlene said.**

**Unbeknownst to Carlene, the seemingly dead women began to transform into scaly creatures. "Aw, damn. I thought I was through wit the snake bitches last month." she said. The two got up and charged at Carlene once again. Carlene gave both of them a shot to the shins, causing them to fall. She bashed both of them in the head with her magnum and left them there. She put her magnum in it's holster and equipper her shotgun. She saw Dru going up on the roof via ladder. She scurried to him and climbed on the roof with him. She brought the ladder up so they couldn't come up. "A trapdoor." Carlene said to herself. Carlene opened the trapdoor and entered the house. Dru sniped 7 civilians and entered the house with Carlene. They proceeded through the side door. Out of nowhere, Dru was grabbed by a civilian. Dru kneed him in the stomach and struck him across the face. The head rolled off the body and four snakes protruded out of the neck. "Dru, push it. Push it!" Carlene ordered. The snakes hissed as they began to strike. Dru pushed the civilian away as more began to come.**

**Meanwhile, Jennifer ran up on a hill. Luckily, she wasn't followed. She grabbed her communicator and radioed Carlene. "Yeah?" she answered. "I'm on a hill. Where are you?" she asked. "Girl, we're in a jam. I want you to continue on your way. Radio Dwayne while you're at it." Carlene said. "Alright." Jennifer said. Jennifer put her communicator in her holster and continued down the hill. As she was walking, she heard a ignition light up. Suddenly, a large truck was headed her way. "Ahh!" Jennifer screamed. She knew she could not outrun it at it's rate. "That's sounds like Jennifer." Dru said. Jennifer sprinted down the hill as fast as she could. Fortunately, Dwayne wasn't that far from the area. At the end of the hill, he equipped his shotgun. He began shooting the windshield of the truck. He shot the driver and the truck ran into the mountain. The truck exploded, severing their way back.**

**Jennifer regrouped with Dwayne. "There's a boat on the dock. There's also another island. If we can drive over there, we can get closer to the castle." Jennifer said. "Do you know how to drive a boat?" Dwayne asked. "No." Jennifer replied. "Then shut up and let's go." Dwayne said. The two boarded the boat and began heading to the island. In the midst of their driving, civilians were on the island shooting into the water. "Jennifer, try to take them out." Dwayne said. "With what? These guns don't reach that far. You just continue to dodge." Jennifer said. Their shooting ceased and a mutated snake emerged out of the water. It's body was extremely large with four heads on each end. It lifted itself out of the water and looked down upon the duo. "Oh, shit." Jennifer said. "Don't just look at it. Use the magnums." Dwayne said.**

**Jennifer equipped both magnums and began shooting the body. The scales were so hard that the bullets bounced right off of them. The large snake began striking at the boat. The boat tipped over, causing Dwayne to fall out. The snake dived back into the water and began going after Dwayne. Dwayne swam over to the boat, hooking his arms inside. Frightened of the snakes, Jennifer began driving. "Jennifer, stop! Stop!" he ordered. Jennifer took a pause, allowing Dwayne to get back into the boat. "You seem to be able to drive very well. I'll shoot." Dwayne said. Dwayne took Jennifer's magnum and began shooting the faces of the snakes. He managed to kill one head, increasing the defense of the others. One head began spitting venom at the boat. The back of the boat was melted. Jennifer and Dwayne scooted closer to engine. Dwayne continued shooting the heads. "Use your shotgun!" Jennifer yelled. "They're useless after they've been in the water." Dwayne replied.**

**The snake was relentless in it's pursuit of Jennifer and Dwayne. Due to the water, they didn't have much ammunition left. Quicker than a flash, a snakehead struck the boat, causing them both to fall out. The snakes dived back into the water and started chasing them. They managed to come back to the boat. They boarded it and drove a little. "I got a suggestion." Jennifer said. Jennifer's waterproof holster kept her weapons intact. She equipped her taser and electrified the water, killing the snakes. They drove to the island and continued as it began to rain. "Yeah, it's getting serious now." Dwayne said.**

**Chapter 3: Keep On, Keepin' On**

**Chapter Begins Charlene's team managed to enter that building that they were stopped by. Dorothy managed to find a strange insignia to fill the whole. "This insignia is captivating. I wonder what it symbolizes." Ishmael said. "My guess is that it's the symbol of the cult. I wonder what Ingrid has to say about it." Dorothy said. In the knick of time, Ingrid made a transmission. "I just found out some information about the cult. They perform cruel ceremonies on the citizens of Gonaïves." she said. "We know. They're not that friendly when it comes to **_**foreigners**_**." Charlene said. "They insert cursed anaconda eggs into the citizens. Once they hatch, the citizens are completely under the leader's control. The leader's name is Jean Marceaux." she explained. "We have acquired some of this information. Anything new?" Charlene asked. "Yes. Incapacitating the brain of the citizens will only result in the mutation in transformation of them, becoming very deadly creatures. The best way to kill them is to shoot the heart. That's where the snake's nest." she said. "Thank you? Anything else?" Charlene asked. "No, that is all." she said.**

**Charlene put her communicator in her holster and looked around the building. "This place seems very straight-jack." Charlene said. "It looks real one way." Ryan said. "I guess it is one way." a voice said in an echo. "Who the hell is that?" Charlene asked. "Yes, who the hell is me? Let's see if you can make it that far." it replied. Suddenly, the ground below Dorothy and Ishmael collapsed and they fell below. "Let's see how far you can make it without your two primary assets." it said. Suddenly, two men in black trench coats entered the room. "That's not the least of our problems." Cheryl said softly. "Charlene!" Ryan exclaimed, pointing at the two. "Cheryl, go over to Ryan!" Charlene ordered.**

**While Cheryl ran over to Ryan, Cassa and Mickey began to get extremely hostile toward the two men. Their caws were extremely loud. One of the men equipper a crossbow and targeted Charlene. He then began to shoot. Charlene performed an evasive, no-hand cartwheel to the left of the arrow. She equipper her handgun and began shooting him in the mid-section. The other one came at her with a sword. Charlene sidestepped to the right and hit him in the back of the head with her gun, followed by a heavy kick to the back. "Ryan, take him out." Charlene ordered. Quicker than a flash, Charlene was struck in the chin with a crossbow. She fell to the floor. "Cheryl, cover me." Ryan said. Ryan proceeded to Charlene's assailant shooting him with both of his handguns. He sprinted toward him and jumped into the air, delivering a powerful kick to the face. The man was dispatched permanently. Unbeknownst to Ryan, the other was creeping up. Cheryl equipper her bow and an arrow from her quiver. She aimed at it's head and pulled back on the bowstring. As it was about to attack, Cheryl shot the arrow, dispatching the man. "I see you are good in the art of combat. However, that was just a sample. Hahahaha!" it laughed. Ryan walked over to Charlene, lifting her up on her feet. "Are you alright. Better now. That damn crossbow hurt liked hell." Charlene said.**

**Charlene grabbed her communicator and radioed Dorothy and Ishmael. Unfortunately, she did not get an answer. Dorothy and Ishmael had fell into the sewers of the building. Their communicators were destroyed due to the water. Ishmael managed to get up sooner than Dorothy. "Ugh, where are we?" he asked himself. He pulled Dorothy up and hooked her arm around his neck and walked. "Ishmael, my leg. My leg." she said softly. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. "I think it's broken." she said. Ishmael and Dorothy continued. Suddenly, they heard noises. "What's that?" Ishmael asked. "It sounds like a bug. A loud bug." she replied. They began to walk very cautiously. As they continued, they heard yelps, screeches, and shouts. "Dorothy, arm yourself." Ishmael said. Dorothy equipper herself with a handgun.**

**As they proceeded, Ishmael spotted two creatures all the way on the end. "Look." he said. "I know." Dorothy replied. Ishmael equipped his knife and observed the behavior of the creatures. He noticed that they were eating a civilian. "What are you going to do?" Dorothy asked. "I'm going to kill one with my knife." he replied. With perfect accuracy, Ishmael hurled his knife in the head of one of the creatures. Alarmed, the other turned around and began heading their way. As it came charging at them, more civilians were dumped on top of it threw a passage. They killed the monster accidentally. But, once they stood on their feet, they wanted to kill Dorothy and Ishmael. Ishmael put Dorothy to the side and equipper his magnum, shooting all that came his way. One ran at the two, dodging all of the bullets. He knocked Ishmael in the head with a brick and grabbed Dorothy. He began throttling her. Dorothy grabbed her knife and impaled it in his heart. She kneed him in the stomach and shoved him away. "Oh, God!" she gasped for life.**

**The civilian began to shake viciously, followed by his body exploding. Ishmael ducked and covered. Another ran up behind Ishmael. Dorothy grabbed her gun and shot it in the chin, crippling it. Ishmael helped Dorothy back up while rubbing his head. He hooked her arm around his neck and they continued through the sewers. There path was stopped by a door. Ishmael elevated Dorothy onto the stoop before going on himself. Ishmael assisted Dorothy once more and opened the door. They entered a stairway, proceeding up and through another door. They were outside where it was dark and heavy rain continued to poor. "Ishmael, there's a cabin over there." Dorothy pointed. They entered the cabin and closed the door behind them. They sat on the floor so they wouldn't be seen through the window. "Communication is shot. Our only chance is to keep moving. I can't move in this condition. Ishmael, I don't want to be a burden." Dorothy said. "You're not a burden. You are my comrade and I will risk my life for you. I expect you to do the same. I will go to extreme lengths to keep you alive. I'll do the same for everyone else." he said. "I thank you for that." Dorothy praised. Ishmael took Dorothy's leg and massaged it. Once she was relaxed, Ishmael restored her leg. "I did the best I could do. You should be able to walk. I don't expect you to run." he said. "Thank you." she said graciously with a faint smirk.**

**Meanwhile, Carlene and Dru were proceeding through a cave. Bodies of dead civilians were everywhere. "It seems like we took the hardest route." Carlene said. "Maybe. Hard times are good for the soul, Carlene." Dru said. "I'll remember that the next time I have to rat-ta-tat-tat someone's ass." she said. "Hopefully." Dru said. While trekking through the cave, a creature appeared from above. Instead of forearms, it had two sword-like appendages protruding from it's elbows. It slashed at Carlene. She jumped back and shot it three times in the chest. It was knocked back, but came back even faster. He swung at the two, resulting in Carlene ducking and Dru backing away. Dru gave it to shots with his rifle, causing it to bag back. Carlene charged it shoulder-first, knocking it on the ground. She shot it in the head with her magnum and continued going on.**

**The creature flipped up and began chasing the two. On her right was a ladder. She immediately began climbing up for security. Dru climbed up close behind. The two were on a bridge that lead to a small building. Dru began to check the area with his rifle. As he was looking around, he saw the creature flip right up on the bridge in front of Carlene. "Carlene, duck." he said. Carlene turned to the creature and ducked. Dru shot it off the bridge. The noise from the gun set off civilians and they began coming from their houses and coming after the two. As they ran across the bridge, they notice rocks fall from above. Eight civilians were above, jumping from a cliff and onto the bridge. One landed in front of Dru, receiving a chop to the neck and a strike to the head with his rifle. Carlene kicked one in the stomach and hurled him off the bridge. She elbowed one in the chin and shoved them into the others.**

**Carlene and Dru ran off the bridge. Above them were bars that led to the building. Carlene put her magnum in its holster and climbed the bar. She excelled to the building and opened the door. Dru made it to the building right behind Carlene. They found themselves in a control room. "Look." Dru pointed. "Check that out for me." Carlene said. While Dru checked out the information on the computer, Carlene looked through a window to see countless civilians headed toward the bridge that they recently came off of. "Look, it's a panel to a drawbridge." he said. Carlene went to the window again to see a drawbridge that led to another building. Suddenly, bangs were heard on the door. "Release it." Carlene ordered.**

**As Dru released the drawbridge, the building's door was knocked open. "Let's go!" Carlene shouted. They ran out of the building, closing the door behind them. Scurrying through a small cave, they ran across the bridge and into the other building. Dru immediately began boarding the doors. They proceeded down a stairway opening the door in front. "This rain is really dropping like crazy." Carlene said. "Shh." Dru said, covering Carlene's mouth with his hand. On a mountain edge was a man with his arm spread out against the sky. Snakes protruded from his palms and he dropped them down where Carlene and Dru stood. "Kill him." Carlene ordered. Dru aimed his gun at the man, but he vanished into the wind.**

**The two snakes in front of Carlene and Dru began to transform. They became two large, muscular, scaly trolls. "Oh my, God." Dru said. "Don't freight on me now, Dru." Carlene said. Carlene equipper her shotgun and prepared herself for the worst. Dru reloaded his rifle to it's full capacity and dispersed from Carlene's position. The trolls began attacking. One charged at Carlene, spitting venomous acid at her. Carlene dodged the venom by ducking. She dodged the troll front-flipping away. She turned around and shot three times in the chest. The troll grabbed her and began squeezing her with both hands. Then, it stuck it's tongue out, licking Carlene. Dru spotted Carlene in distress. She equipper his sword and hurled it into the head of the troll. It dropped Carlene to the ground.**

**Carlene gasped for dear life, backing away as quick as she could. After aiding Carlene, Dru continued battling his troll. It swung its arm at Dru. Dru back-flipped and shot it in the lip with his rifle. It became outraged and snatched Dru from the ground, hurling him into the other troll. The troll raised his foot above Dru. Carlene quickly grabbed her shotgun and shot it four times in the foot. It fell down, allowing Carlene to jump on its back and yank the sword out of its head. She grabbed the sword and began stabbing it in the back. The troll tried to knock Carlene off its back, but to no avail. She ducked and continued stabbing. A big hole was in its back at that point, she grabbed her shotgun and shot it four times. The fallen troll fell to the ground. Its body dissipated into nothing more than green venom. Carlene stood Dru up on his feet.**

**Suddenly, the other troll grabbed Carlene and Dru. He began squeezing them once again. Carlene grabbed the sword and buried it into the hand of the troll. He dropped them to the ground. He snatched the sword out of his hand and threw it to the ground. As he backed away in pain, he saw a boulder. While Carlene and Dru were recovering themselves, he hurled the boulder at them. Carlene dived one way and Dru dived the other. "Dru, snipe its eyes!" Carlene ordered. Carlene equipper her shotgun and moved in closer. The troll swung at her, but she dodged it. When Dru shot, she shot. He managed to snipe out both of its eyes. It began swinging its arms about, not knowing who it was attacking. It grabbed Carlene and tossed her into Dru. It started walking toward slowly toward the fallen two. "My arm. Its broken. I can't move." Carlene said softly.**

**As the troll came closer, Carlene and Dru began to think that all hope was gone. Suddenly, bombs began to drop from above and onto the troll. It was Dwayne and Jennifer on that mountain edge. Dru helped Carlene up and they walked over to the dead troll. They looked up and saw the two. "What the hell?" Carlene screamed. "Stay there, we'll be right there!" Dwayne shouted. "Keep on, keepin' on!" Carlene replied.**

**Chapter 4: Church Pt. 1**

**Chapter Begins Dwayne and Jennifer regrouped with Carlene and Dru. Dru managed to fix Carlene arm, but she couldn't use her shotgun anymore. The recoil would just make it worse. On their recent battlefield were two large wooden doors, blocking them from continuing. "We saw over the doors. The castle is right behind." Jennifer said. "I'll blow up the doors. Y'all just wait here." Dwayne said. Dwayne hooked bomb on the doors and went back to everyone. He detonated the bomb and the doors exploded. As they proceeded, Dru looked to his left to see a gang of civilians. "Carlene, are friends from earlier want to join the party." Dru said. "Well, they asses ain't invited. Dwayne, make magic." Carlene said. Dwayne began to set mines everywhere. "What are you doing?" Jennifer asked. "These are just little party gifts. I'm sure their enthusiasm will explode." Dwayne humored.**

**After setting the mines, four scurried up a hill and made it to the church. "The door's locked." Jennifer said. "Look, an indentation." Carlene said. "I guess we have to fill it." Dru said. "With what?" Jennifer asked. "Something." Dru said. Of all times, Ingrid decided to call. "Where are you?" she asked. "We're at the castle. There's an indentation, but we have nothing to indent." Carlene replied. "I have something that may help you. Look at the communicator screen." Ingrid said. Carlene turned the communicator around and looked at the screen. "What's this?" Carlene asked. "That is the cult's insignia. Does the indentation look like the insignia?" she asked. "Yes. I know where you're getting at. Thanks, Ingrid." Carlene said. She put her communicator in her holster and looked around the church. "Look, there's an entryway back here." Jennifer pointed. The team followed Jennifer into the back of the church. They entered an outhouse filled with 7 large men in black trench coats. The largest was above on a platform, standing below a stained glass portrait of the cult's insignia. "Who the hell?" Carlene said softly. "Hahaha. The tourists have come." the largest one said. "Who the fuck are y'all, the Trench Coat Mafia?" Carlene asked. "Ha-ha." Dru chuckled softly. "We are the elite of Ne'Zaunt Enclave. Your tourism is over." he said. "I don't think so. Where's the LeBeau family?" she asked. "That is information you won't live long enough to acquire. Kill!" he shrieked. Suddenly, he began to glow a greenish color. "He's using magic." Jennifer said. "Dru, take him out." Carlene ordered. Dru aimed his rifle at him and attempted a shot. For some reason, Dru couldn't shoot. "The guns are fucked. He's doing it." Dwayne said. "Well, I don't need guns to fuck up some voodoo bitch. You better hope I don't get up there too. If I get up there, it's done and over!" Carlene shouted. Quicker than a flash, an arrow was shot at Carlene. Dru pulled her back and caught the arrow. "Ooh, damn." Carlene said softly. With the arrow still in hand, he hurled it back at the shooter, impaling him in the heart. "Thank you." Carlene said. "Don't get that everyday." Jennifer humored. "Let's fuck these fools up!" Carlene ordered. Everyone dispersed within the place, pursuing the elites. Carlene went up a stairway to get the leader. Unbeknownst to her, she had an admirer waiting. Carlene went up the stairway. As she proceeded, a club was swung her way. She sidestepped, avoiding the club. She grabbed it, kicking the elite in the stomach four times before swinging him down the stairs. Carlene opened the door to the leader. He saw her and forced her into a wall with his magic. A shielded elite pursued Jennifer into a corner. She grabbed a spear and swung at him. He blocked with his shield, taking a hack at Jennifer. She bagged back into the wall, kicking the sword out of his hand. She swung the spear, clocking him in the head. Without thought, she drove the spear into his head, resulting in his mutation. Jennifer fled his proximity immediately. One began battling with Dru. Dru equipped his sword, making quick work of his assailant. He swung his club at Dru. He sidestepped to the right, stabbing him in the back. He grabbed him by his head and hurled him on the floor. He made one quick stab into his heart. Jennifer's snakehead roamed in Dru's direction. Dru awaited it, bracing himself. At the perfect time, he turned around and bifurcated the snakehead. Dwayne made quick work of his assailants as well. His sheer size played an import role. He kicked the shield out of his hand and lifted him up by the neck. He snapped his neck and called Dru. Dru stabbed him in the heart. Meanwhile, two came after Carlene as she pursued the leader. Every time she opened the door, she was forced into the wall. Carlene found a way to harm the leader. She got her communicator and inform the team. "Throw things at him!" she ordered. She put her communicator up and pursued her assailants. She scurried down the stairs, shoulder-charging them down. She grabbed a spear from the wall and drove it into the heart of one. She pulled it out and repeated it on the other. Everyone began hurling items at the leader, but to no avail. He forced each away with his power. "Dwayne, throw Dru's sword. Its light enough to travel and you're strong enough to make it successful." Carlene ordered. Dru tossed Dwayne his sword and he hurled it his way. Fortunately, it was jammed into his knee. Unfortunately, he mutated. He became this large monstrosity. It was the first time Carlene ever became frightened.**


End file.
